


Eat Me, Drink Me

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [51]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 708 OV, Balfonheim, Drabble, F/M, Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Pomegranates are delicious, but they stain.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me, Drink Me

Pomegranates are delicious, but they stain. A conundrum easily solved, with Balthier standing at one side of their evening's room, and his shirt neatly folded at the other.

However, Balthier hadn't expected Fran to return from the armament bazaar so soon, or to step so lightly. The sticky juice trickling down his arm matches the colour of her eyes.

"Hold still." Fran takes his arm at the elbow.

Balthier drops his penknife, clutches the severed pomegranate half, braces his hip against the wall-- then he's still. Fran's lips are already halfway to the pulsepoint along the inside of his arm.


End file.
